russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dingdong Avanzado topbills IBC-13's 54th anniversary activities
July 12, 2014 New style, unique and more Filipino masses summoned the programs we will be featured in IBC-13 because it made by the new leadership gift to engaging the viewer unique to the taste and pace as the other stations. This July's new program on IBC-13 more beautified, more pleasant, more Pinoy and styles with heart Filipinos surely will bring such stations people on different ways to do it to illustrate the new development. Concerts, films, TV premieres, major video releases, top-rating TV shows, new albums, sports events, mall tours, activities, cultural events, festivals, merchandising and other entertaining goodies are what the sequestered media network-turned-into the third giant network in the country Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) has in store to celebrate on its 54th anniversary in the Philippine broadcasting industry such as television, radio, print media, internet and telecommunications. The biggest celebration on Philippine television is here! The activities started last June 30 with the concert of the American singer-songwriter Steven Curtis Chapman at the Smart Araneta Coliseum, and on July 11 with the concert of Ariana Grande as Yours Truly in Manila at the SM Mall of Asia Arena. This will be followed with Kapinoy day at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City today. It has grown into a third major player in the local broadcasting industry. IBC has since been providing the Filipinos with the top-quality Philipine media in television, film, music, video, concerts, sports, AM and FM radio, merchandising, cable channels, foundation, and others. In conjunction with these changes creating new slogan Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 which in turn attached to the name of IBC-13 indicates that it will continue to watching Kapinoy shows on Philippine television history. "When we were at the helm of IBC-13, we aggressively promoted its primetime programming to include the Viva Tagalog movies, soap operas, fantasy, drama anthology, game shows, reality shows, talk shows, variety shows and sports. IBC when the network is stronger from birth pains and had the network as its home. It was unfortunate that some people when we put it in primetime to make it more attractive to sponsors and thus improve the tournament’s financial viability. The organizers later said, to our surprise, that putting the show in prime time resulted in higher ratings since it had to compete with blockbuster programs of the big two: ABS CBN and GMA. Flabbergasted, we just said, “Well, that’s gratitude for you”. With DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and 89 DMZ in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City with the headquarters of building, state-of-the-art, studio complex and broadcast facilities. The 70,000-square-meter with the broadcast studio, AM and FM radio booths, a restaurant, rooms and others. The chairman Jose Avellana, vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, executive vice-president (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz, dinance manager and CFO Dave Fugoso, COO Jose Avellana Jr., IBC Board of Directors include Jaime Alanis, Diosdado Marasigan, Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Jose Raphael Hernandez, Lauro Viscondo and Alturo Alejandrino, Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez, IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza, IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi, and sports programming head of IBC Sports as Dong Alejar. There will be a motorcade around the center starting at 2:30 p.m. with floats from various IBC companies like IBC-13, IBC News Network (INN) 45, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 89 DMZ, IBC Films, IBC Records, Kapinoy Home Video, IBC Sports, Toon TV, Kiddie TV, DZTV TeleTrese, Channel V Philippines, Pinoy Extreme, Cinema Movie, IBC Foundation, Inc., IBC Talent Center, IBC International, Global IBC, IBC Regional Network, INN International, IBC Licensing and Merchandising, IBC Concerts and Events, among others. Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha prepares for their concert The Kapinoy superstars like Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar, Robi Domingo, Joey de Leon, Mario Maurer, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Jerome Ponce, Cesar Montano, Diether Ocampo, Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach, love team Jodi Sta. Maria and RIchard Yap, Cristine Reyes, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Ramon Bautista, APO Hiking Society, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Jake Cuenca, Nicole Andersson, Diether Ocampo, the NBA players such as Michael Jordan, LeBron James and Kobe Bryant, and the PBA players like Robert Jaworski, Mark Caguioa, Arwind Santos, James Yap, Roger Yap and Jason Castro, ONE FC fighters Eduard Folayang and Honorio Banario among others will join the motorcade. It introduced the Pinoy-esque with the Philippine salakot will now put the top of the letters of I, B slash of 13 and C as IBC-13's logo. They grandly narrated IBC's video history and announced the network's new film acquisitions and forthcoming shows. The original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado to sang IBC's theme song, jingle with the words and music, and music video. The gap in part of the logo that looks like a TV set shows also that the IBC-13 is the substance and tracked viewers. The new sound, look and feel that will be featured on IBC-13 is fundamentally just. IBC is home to the PBA, NBA and ONE FC, opened its primetime to innovative sitcoms, gag shows and even political satires. It also aired Filipino movies on primetime, and balanced this with documentaries. Channel 13 is on the right track coming up with their own pool of talents for more original local productions. For those who watch Philippine TV today, IBC-13 stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, with Viva Box Office will premiere on July 12 with ABNKKBSNPLAko?! The Movie at 3 p.m. The film is based on the best-selling novel Bob Ong of the same title. Jericho Rosales, Andi Eigenmann, Vandolph Quizon and Meg Imperial star in the movie, written by Ned Trespeces and directed by Mark Meily. They spoke of shows created and trends originated by IBC-13, it has rock the local television scene with the unprecedented success of Philippine TV history. The quiz show The Million Second Quiz (weekdays at 11 a.m.) hosted by Robi Domingo follows the movie. The country's favorite game show will mark on its new second season on the air last July 12. With the country's leading game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Sunday 7:30 p.m.) which is hosted by Drew Arellano will celebrate its 14th year on the air last July 6 and 13. The country's reslity singing contest Born to be a Superstar (Sunday 8:30 p.m.) hosted by the young diva princess Anja Aguilar will mark on its 2nd anniversary celebration. Where the top 10 finalists will perform in the production number, including Cayleen Villamor, Arvin Ventanilla, Paolo Antenorcruz, Hannah Bustillos, Randy de Silva, Dean Carlo Logo, Kelly Mercado, Shania Shane Mermogenes, Carl Camo and Janet Japor. It begins with the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess, a light fantasy-drama topbilled by Janella Salvador as her leading role airing on July 21 at 7:45 p.m. Monday to Friday. Jeffrey Jeturian directs the fanta-drama that also stars Marlo Mortel and Jerome Pocne team-up with Janella, with Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi and Xyriel Manabat, Paul Jake Castillo, Gloria Sevilla, Arvic Tan, Shy Carlos, Aldred Nasayao, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Kelly dela Cruz, Paolo Serrano, Sofia Andres, Renz Valerio, Alexandra Macanan, RJ Ledesma, Jon Lucas, Mikee Lee, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Chris Gutierrez and Celia Rodriguez also supporting the fantasy series. IBC intends to a big-budgeted romantic drama Only Me and You at 8:30 p.m. Directed by Mac Alejandre, topbilled by Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz. Every Saturday, a top-rated sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief aired at 6:45 p.m. topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap will tribute to the throwback of Kapinoy stars, with special guest of Sic O'Clock News tandem Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada. A drama anthology Love Notes comes at 8:30 p.m. hosted by Joe D'Mango, featuring weekly real-life love stories through letter sending. Then, at 9:30 p.m. is the gag show T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) with Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam Pinto, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Melanie Marquez, Sam YG, Yam Concepcion, Carlos Agassi, Katya Santos, Maui Taylor and Jimmy Muna marked on its 33rd reunion anniversary of one of the most successful gag shows in the '80s TODAS reunited by Filipino comedians Jimmy Santos, Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Spanky Rigor, Richie D' Horsie and Freida Fonda as the special guest. On Sunday at 9:30 p.m. with the musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani hosted by the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha will tribute to former IBC talents and stars, including Iskul Bukol's Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. TreseBella kicked off with the Taiwanovela Hayate the Combat Butler starring Park Shin-hye, back-to-back with Fall In Love With Me at 10:30 p.m. Telenovela airs on weeknights 9:15 p.m. with a Mexicanovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) topbilled by Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya. On Saturdays 6 p.m., the action-packed Mexicanovela also in La Teniente starring Maria Fernanda Yepes. From the release by Kapinoy Home Video of the new animated film, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Monsters vs. Aliens, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, to be released for the first time on DVD. The animated features from Disney and DreamWorks Animation now boast the film. For IBC Radio, the country's AM radio station for the news and public service, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 mark on its 44th anniversary of Philippine radio. The country's dance music FM radio station 89 DMZ makred on its 25th anniversary celebration with playing the dance music, hip-hop and R&B, OPM and other foreign hit songs, Hot AC and special mixes with its original radio programs that include Wave 24, Slow Jam, Be Heard!, The Hitlist, Mobile Circuit, Rockin' Manila, Back to the 80's n' early 90's, Rewind Saturday, Saturday Clubbing. Some of 89 DMZ DJs include The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan), DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman), The Force (Neil Centeno), H-Town, The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan), The Sting (Terence Khan), Marc the Spark, The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano), ZJ Ziggy, DJ Marlon, Peewee (Wenceslao “Peewee” Trinidad), Nathan J, Kaye (Kaye Tan), DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) and Arthur (Arthur Serzo) becoming the top radio jocks as well. The local radio airwaves of 89 DMZ as Sayaw Pinoy!, for making the country's premier number 1 dance music FM station in Asia. The current station manager of 89 DMZ is The King. The music recording company IBC Records is set to release CDs of live recordings by its leading artists. The lineup includes performances by Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, a rapper Abra, Jenine Desiderio and AfterImage, plus a new album by Josh Santana. Also licensed to distribute has on schedule The Best of T.O.D.A.S., the children's music album from the top-rated children's educational show KapinoyLand. 'IBC: The Greatest Hits of Primetime' 'Old:' IBC-13 was the No.1 television network in the 1980s. * Iskul Bukol (sitcom) * TODAS (gag show) * Chicks to Chicks (sitcom) * Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (showbiz talk show) * See-True (showbiz talk show) * C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) (comedy variety show) * Sitak ni Jack (sitcom, which featured characters of a taxi company undergoing all kinds of mishaps and utillized the taxi as a venue for political and social commentaries) * Seiko TV Presents (drama anthology) * Apat na Sikat (variety show) * The Legend Superstar (musical variety show) * Hapi House (a wholesome family sitcom that imparts Filipino family values) * Goin' Bananas (#1 gag show because of better execution and a highly creative and flexible format) * Eh Kasi, Babae! (sitcom) * Barrio Balimbing (sitcom focuses on the foibles of typical charcters found in a barrio, employing Filipino wit to comment on political ans social issues of the day) * Sic O'Clock News (political satire on national and international news using a format of news program) * The Sharon Cuneta Show (musical variety show) * Loveliness (dance variety show) * 13, 14, 15 (sitcom) * Dear Manilyn (musical variety show) * Chairman of the Board and Company (musical talk show) * Uniwide Club Play & Win (game show) * Ang Manok ni San Pedro (sitcom) * Ang Boyfriend Kong Mamaw (sitcom) * Computer Man (fantasy-adventure series) * Ula ang Batang Gubat (fantasy series) * Okey Ka Fairy Ko! (fantasy sitcom) * Maricel Live! (musical variety show) * Mongolian Barbecue (comedy talk show) * Awitawanan (musical variety show) * Regal Drama Presents: Aiko (drama anthology) * Takeshi's Castle (sitcom) * Ora Engkantada (fantasy anthology for children) * Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang (fantasy anthology) * Pinoy Thriller (horror series) * Tagalog Box Office Hits (Pinoy movies) * PPP: Piling-Piling Pelikula (Pinoy movies) * IBCinema (Pinoy movies) * Super Tagalog Movie Special (Pinoy movies) Animes (Snacku, more sponsored several anime with Regent Cakes, sponsor also with Barbie dolls and action figures Batman, X Men, etc.) * Voltes V * Candy Candy * Daimos * Ghost Fighter * Starblazers * Time Quest * Battle Ball * Super Boink * Dragon Quest Cartoons * G.I. Joe * Smurfs * Ghostbusters * Rankin Bass Festival of Family Classics * Looney Tunes * Rainbow Brite * Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle * Mighty Mouse * PacMan Tokusatsu (Japanese action series) * Bioman * Super Rescue Solbrain * Maskman * Metalders * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Jiban * Shaider * Mask Rider Black * Turboranger * Winspector * Voltron * Machineman Foreign shows * Maverick (DZTV-13 era) * Colt. 45 (DZTV-13 era) * Perry Mason (DZTV-13 era) * American Gladiators * Party of Five * That's Incredible! * Lifestyles Of The Rich And Famous * Bikini Open * America's Funniest People * Tarzan (TV series) * WCW (wrestling of Hulk Logan, Randy Savage, Bushwhackers, Andre the Giant and Bret Hart) * TV's Bloopers & Practical Jokes * The Muppet Show * America's Funniest Home Videos